


[Podfic] Two Wrongs Make a Right

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, F/F, Idiots in Love, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Truth Serum, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader's Summary: <i>Henry is a meddler...so he's not going to sit idly by and let his moms go back to how things used to be before the curse.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Two Wrongs Make a Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Wrongs Make a Right](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/161351) by Dakota829Snow. 



| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BOUaT%5D%20Two%20Wrongs.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BOUaT%5D%20Two%20Wrongs.mp3) | **Size:** 38 MB | **Duration:** 00:41:04
  * [M4B](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BOUaT%5D%20Two%20Wrongs%20Make%20A%20Right.m4b) | **Size:** 20 MB | **Duration:** 00:41:04

## Reader's Notes

♥ This is for my lovely friend Tarae, who deserves all the awesome podfic she can handle. ♥  

  
---|---


End file.
